Will You Ever Know How I Truly Feel?
by Dragongirl920
Summary: Just when everything is looking up, an unexpected inccident happens and Kairi fears she may never see Sora again. Will her dreams become reality, or will her darkest nigtmare come true. PLease read My world is crumbling beneath me to c what happens.
1. Chapter 1

The Secrets Within

"Princess, you have a visitor," a guard wearing a silver uniform called to a girl with red hair. "Tell whoever it is that I'll be a second," the young girl replied, folding up a letter. "Yes, Your Majesty," the guard nodded as he walked out of the room. The girl stood up and dumped out the contents of an envelope, a silver necklace in the shape of a key. She leaned down to pick it up when, "Princess, he says he can't wait." "I'm coming," the young girl sighed, picked up the necklace, and hurried out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Hey Sora, come look what we found it's…" The boy called Sora sighed. "What's wrong Sora, you seem kinda bummed out about something?", Donald Duck asked his spiky haired friend. "Nah, I'm fine, just missing my friends a little," Sora replied, resting his hands on the back of his head. "Where'd you disappear to yesterday? Cid said you were sending a letter," Donald asked Sora curiously. "I was," Sora replied as he fell back on his hands and gazed up at the twinkling stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Princess," a black hooded figure bowed as the young girl entered the room. "Do you know who I am, Kairi?" Kairi stopped suddenly, "How do you know my name, I've never seen you before." The hooded figure lowered his hood as Kairi gasped, "Riku!" As Kairi regained her breath she asked, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" "I have connections," Riku replied spookily. "Have you heard from Sora?", Kairi replied in a rush. "No why, have you been in contact with him?", Riku asked. "No, I was just wondering," Kairi lied quickly. "What's this?", Riku asked, indicating Kairi's necklace. "Oh, nothing," Kairi said quickly hiding it. "Hmmmmm, well I have to go, see you later Kairi," Riku pulled his hood back up and when Kairi blinked, he was gone. "Where'd he go?", Kairi thought. "He hasn't been in touch with Sora and he seemed really interested in my necklace." Kairi walked back to her room, thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Did you find Princess Kairi Riku?", a cold, female voice echoed throughout the room. "Yes I did and she's been in contact with the Keyblade Master," Riku responded walking out of the shadows. "What do you mean? How do you know?", the cold voice said again. "He gave her a keyblade necklace Maleficent!", Riku responded angrily. "He's protecting her! He knows!" "Ahahahahahah!", the witch stepped from the shadows, laughing. "Don't be so sure."

* * *

This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me how u like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Whoa, what was that?" , Sora awoke with a start. "Donald? Goofy?" "They're not here," Riku said as he stepped out of the shadows

and approached Sora. "Riku, it's you," Sora said, lowering the keyblade. "I haven't seen you in forever." "Yeah, but you hadn't

bothered to write," Riku said matter-of-factly. "Yeah well, I haven't really been writing to anybody," Sora responded rubbing his head.

"Except Kairi," Riku glared at Sora. Sora's eyes narrowed, "And why should you care if I've been in touch with Kairi?" Sora raised the

keyblade again. "I happen to know you gave her a necklace, that resembles your keyblade one," Riku responded. "Yeah, so what if I

did!', Sora was shouting now. "Your protecting her, aren't you?", Riku asked calmly despite Sora's anger. "From whom are you

protecting her from?" Sora paused. "Your protecting her from me, aren't you Sora," Riku said. "What do you mean I'm protecting her

from you? I wasn't really trying to protect her from anybody," Sora responded, slowly backing away from Riku. "Are you sure?", Riku's

ice blue eyes bore into Sora's. "If you hurt Kairi, I'll…" "You'll what Sora? Kill me?", Riku responded, chuckling. "I won't believe you

Riku! You can't be a Heartless working for Maleficent!", Sora exclaimed. "Believe it," Riku said un-seething his sword. At the same

time, Sora raised the keyblade and thrust it at Riku. The keyblade went right through Riku, and he disappeared. As the sun came up,

Donald and Goofy came walking into Traverse Town, "Hey, sorry bout that Sora, we had to go buy some more food and…hey Sora,

what's wrong?", Goofy asked. "We have to go warn Kairi," Sora said simply, walking towards the exit to Traverse Town.

* * *

How do u like it so far? Remember I'm still new at this and haven't quite figured out how to work everything yet! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"I wonder why Sora sent me this necklace any way?", Kairi thought later that evening. "Unless he knows something I don't." Kairi sat in

her room thinking for a while, fingering her necklace and turning it around in her fingers. "Ugh! I wish I knew why he sent me this!" Kairi

stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going for a walk, is that OK?", Kairi asked the guard. "Whatever you want Princess," the guard

nodded.

As Kairi walked out onto the castle grounds, she glanced up at the setting sun, which cast ruby and gold shadows on her hair. "This

reminds me so much of Destiny Islands, how the sun would cast deep red shadows across the crystal blue water…," she paused and

sighed. "What I wouldn't give to be back there now, sitting with Sora on the edge of the pier, laughing as the sun set…together." Kairi

stopped and fingered her necklace, "Where are you now Sora…?" She stopped again and as the last rays of sunlight left the sky, she

looked up at the brightest star and wondered if Sora was looking at the same one.

* * *

I think I finally got the hang of it:) LOL 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"What's on your mind Sora? And why did you leave Traverse Town so quickly?", Goofy asked. "And what's with this talk about

warning Kairi?", Donald piped in grumpily as the trio traipsed up the stairs to Kairi's castle. "Nothings on my mind and something came

up," Sora responded not even looking at Donald or Goofy. Donald was just about to comment when, "Sora!" Sora turned around and

saw Kairi, with a big smile on her face, running toward him. Sora suddenly forgot about why he was here and hugged Kairi back as she

ran into his arms. "C'mon, lets go inside," Kairi said as she took Sora's hand and led him inside the castle, Donald and Goofy following

behind, bewildered.

* * *

Sorry, my chapters aren't very long but each chapter was a seperate section in my ntbook. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"I can't believe it!", Riku yelled as he

watched Kairi greet Sora. "What is it

Riku?", Maleficent asked suddenly

appearing behind him. "Oh,

nothing," Riku replied, an evil grin

appearing on his dark face. The only

emotion his cold ice blue eyes

showed was hatred, towards Sora.

* * *

I'm not quite sure if Riku has ice blue eyes so...please review and tell me! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"So you've been in Traverse

Town all this time?", Kairi asked

Sora. "Yeah," Sora responded.

"But you never came to see me."

Kairi's face fell. "I…didn't want

anything to happen to you." Sora

avoided her eyes. "Like what

Sora?", Kairi asked. Sora opened

his mouth to answer but before he

got the chance, big black clouds

filled up the starry sky and a

forked flash of lightning lit up the

sky. Kairi grabbed Sora's arm just

as Riku descended from the sky.

"Stay behind me Kairi!", Sora

yelled as he pulled out the

keyblade. "I don't want to leave

you Sora!", Kairi cried just as Riku

yelled, "Not so easy, is it Sora,

protecting someone you _love_?"

Before Sora could react he heard

a scream, coming from where

Kairi was standing just moments

before. "Let her go Riku!", Sora

cried as he ran toward them. But

just as he reached out his hand to

catch Kairi, both Kairi and Riku

dissolved into the clouds. "Kairi!",

Sora cried, but it was no use, she

was gone. He fell to his knees just

as the black clouds retreated.

* * *

Cliffy! LOL 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Is this really Good-bye?

"Riku, where am I?" ,Kairi demanded.

"Inside Hollow Bastion," Riku told her, while digging for something inside a bag.

"Why did you bring me here, I hate this place?", Kairi asked in a soft voice.

"Here, eat this," Riku said changing the subject.

"What is it?", Kairi asked, feeling its velvety texture. "This is a papao fruit, isn't it Riku?", Kairi asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, it is said that if two people share one, their souls will become interlinked forever," Riku told her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Kairi stood up, "I'm sorry Riku, you're not the one I want to share this with." She handed the fruit back to him and walked out of the room.

"Oh my god! Riku just offered me a papao fruit!", Kairi screamed liked mad inside her head. "I knew he liked me, but not enough to do something like that!" Kairi clutched her now pounding head. She closed her eyes, which were lightly brushed with lavender, and slide onto the crimson carpet. "Sora, will you find me once again?" Will my heart lead you to me?" A crystalline tear slipped down Kairi's peach cheek. She quickly wiped it away, "No I can't cry! Crying means I've given up on my heart! I have to be strong!" She stood up and brushed a red strand of hair out of her eyes. "I should probably try to find somewhere to sleep." With that, Kairi began searching for a room. She hadn't been walking long when she found a polished oak door. "Hmmmm…I wonder if this is a bedroom." She turned the gold knob and the door swung open effortlessly but to her surprise, instead of a bed there were rows upon rows of leather bound books. She was just about to turn around when she caught a glimpse of a yellow ball gown disappearing behind a bookshelf. "Belle?" Old memories flooded through her brain. "Belle, is that you?", Kairi called out through the empty library. No one answered back, so she began walking down each row of books looking for the familiar face of a Princess of Heart. "Ugh! It's no use she's not here. My memories must've been playing tricks on me." Kairi finally stopped after walking for what seemed like forever. "But because of that, I am now hopelessly lost in this never-ending sea of books." Kairi sighed. "What am I gonna do now?"

_Meanwhile_

"Hmmmm…lets see. If I were an evil Riku where would I take Kairi?", Sora thought aloud taping his chin. The trio was aboard the Gummi Ship trying to figure out where to go.

"I don't know…where would you take her Goofy?", quacked Donald.

"Gwarsh, I dunno."

"I got it!", Donald announced. "Hollow Bastion!"

"Right, now why didn't I think of that?", Sora asked with a confused grin.

"Cuz you're an idiot," Donald said.

"Hey!", Sora exclaimed as he tackled his friend.

_Back at Hollow Bastion_

"Dang! I should've known!", Riku cried angrily slamming his fist on the table.

"Known what, My Little Riku?", Maleficent replied.

"That Kairi was in love with the Keyblade Master!", Riku lashed out.

"Heh, I could've told you that from the start." Riku rolled his eyes. "Now that you know that, Sora will try to find her and it's only a matter of time before he comes here," Maleficent added.

"Let him come and when he does, I'll be waiting," Riku stood up and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. "I'll be waiting for you my old friend and when the time comes, I'll **_kill_** you! Because once you're gone, your Dear Sweet Kairi will have no one to run to, except me! Hahahaha!"

_In the Library_

"Huh? My necklace! It's all warm!", Kairi cried looking up from where she sat with her head in her hands. "Could it be that Sora's here? Well I'll never find out if I can't escape this place, and to think I used to like books."

_Entrance Hall_

"Hewo, is anybody here?" Donald called into the vast echoing entrance hall.

"Man I've been here twice now and this place still gives me the creeps," Sora said.

"You know what, this place is way too big. Why don't we split up, Goofy and I will look for Kairi and…"

"I'll search for Riku," Sora said through clenched teeth.

"Gwarsh, isn't that dangerous?"

"There are no more Heartless so what can go wrong?", Sora asked overly sure of himself.

"All right, whatever you say," Goofy said as Donald pushed him in the opposite direction.

"Hmm…just as I planned, he sent them off in search of Kairi. Good-bye Sora!" Riku waited until Sora was unprepared, then attacked.

_Donald and Goofy_

"Kairi! Kairi!", Donald called into the empty hallway stretched out in front of him.

"Can we stop Donald, we've been walking forever and I'm hungry?", Goofy chimed, dragging his shield.

"You're always hungry you Goofball. Hmm…lets try this door, it looks like a bedroom. Donald opened the door and walked in. "Goofy, I think we're…**_Click._** Goofy you idiot! Now we can't leave!"

_Kairi_

"Goofy you idiot! Now we can't leave"

Kairi brought her head up again. "Is that who I think it is" "Donald! Goofy!", Kairi called into the mass of books.

Donald stopped arguing with Goofy long enough to call back, "Kairi!"

Kairi smiled as she ran down the sound of their voices.

"Kairi! Sora will be so happy! You are OK right?", Donald asked.

Kairi nodded. "Can't you just re-open the door?" Kairi walked over to the door and turned the knob, but nothing happened. "Oh no, I finally find the way out and now it's locked!" Kairi sat down and screamed into her hands. "Oh Sora, all I ever wanted was to see your smiling face one last time, but now I may never get to again."

_Entrance Hall_

"So Sora, come to find your precious Kairi?", Riku asked as he approached Sora.

"Yeah, now where is she!", Sora yelled.

"I loved her Sora, and I could've had her. But you came into the picture and she went running to you."

"I can't help what she does!", Sora replied angrily.

"All you had to do was reject her and I could've had her back, but you fell in love with her," Riku continued.

"And…so what!", Sora glared.

"But now, if I got rid of the obstacle in my way, she'll be so full of grief that she'll come running back to me, and forget _all about you_ Keyblade Master. Now die!" Riku snapped his fingers and Sora's keyblade once again flew into his outstretched hand.

Sora blinked stupidly. "Ugh…" Sora was thrown to the ground as Riku towered above him, holding his keyblade, which had turned pitch black. "I'm sorry Kairi, I'm so sorry," Sora repeated over and over in his head. He didn't even notice Riku raise the over his head and say, "And now your own key will unlock your ending!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers:

SimpleNClean92:Thanks 4 all of the help I really appreciate it and I hope you'll read the sequal.

Princess Kairi:Thanks 4 all ur help! I really wasn't either.

Sora Kari Ichijouji:Thanks! You encouragd me to keep writing my fic and not deleting it!

plumbob:Thanks 4 telling me what I was doing wrong and right! I hope you'll enjoy the sequal, coming soon to a computer screen near you! lol

Kairi's Lufia:Thanks 4 ur very helpful advice. I took it and I think it really heped. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
